AUN Laws
s Cheese pressing is a horrific act and should be prohibited The UN accepts a responsibility to prohibit the unspeakable act of cheese pressing across Arsinos This law was the first law to be passed and was unanimously accepted with all 7 nations voting in favour Kaneland, Lexilo, Lupaia, Lupinis, Novak & the Stahl Empire WMD prohibition WMDs including nuclear weapons, chemical weapons and other weapons that are devastating and disproportionate which cause undue suffering and damage to people and the environment should be banned under international law and considered an existential threat. The UN and its members should enforce this across the entirity of Arsinos including non-member countries. If a individual, state or entity of any kind is found to posess such a weapon it is the duty of the UN and it's constituent members to disarm them and bring them to justice by any means. A state in possesion will be considered illegitimate, if they are a UN member they will face automatic suspension until they are either kicked out or replaced with a legitimate representitive. This law was passed with all 7 members voting, with 5 voting in favour Lexilo, Lupaia, Lupinis & Novak and 2 voting against & Stahl Empire UN Weapon Inspectors should regularly check all UN members for WMD's (This should be stated when nations apply to join) 6/11 nations were present for this amendment with 4 voting in favour Dalania, Lexilo & Novak and 2 voting against & Stahl Empire This amendment originated from and made redundant the "UN Weapons inspectors to be allowed to search Landland and Shaderia for WMD's" proposal that was being discussed around the same time, it had 6 countries supporting it including Shaderia and Landland themselves as well as AAC, Lupaia and Novak and Stahl with only Kaneland in opposition. Kanelands opposition aroused suspicion in Dalania and Lupaia towards Kanelands motives - and were suggesting a similar law be made with regards to Kaneland. Thankfully this universal rule makes all of this redundant. UNHQ and General Assembly The UN headquarters should be built upon neutral land and for purpose, the members should therefore collectively fund the building of a world city upon the unclaimed island west of Lexilo, the island will essentially be a UN administered city state and this would allow of more independant operations of the UN forces. The name of the island and/or city shall be named the Loveshack, U.N. Administered Territory. This law was passed with 7 out of 11 nations voting, with 6 nations in favour Lexilo, Lupaia, Novak, Shaderia & Stahl Empire and 1 nation against Kaneland. 4 nations did not cast their vote DPRSJ, Landland & Lupinis but the motion was passed as the majority had been reached so it would have passed regardless. International Criminal court to be set up To try war criminals. Only 4 nations were present Dalania and Shaderia were for, AAC abstained and Kaneland was against Research projects in Loveshack a giant microwave and blender shall be built in the loveshack to research pressing scientific questions such as 'will it blend'. This giant microwave will be the only one of its kind permitted due to the issues it raises in the WMD law. 8/11 countries were present, 6 were for lexilo opposed the microwave and shaderia noted its indifference: Kaneland, Lexilo, Lupaia, Novak, Shaderia and Stahl Empire. AAC did not seem to commit to a vote saying they were on the fence and there was confusion amongst the Lupinis delegation "Lupinus is is against.. or for.. or.. damn it Moonmoon that doesn't mean you blend the papers. This could take a momment..." UN flag proposal 6/11 nations voted in favour of the flag that is now on the UN main page with all 6 voting in favour Lexilo, Lupinis, Novak, Shaderia & Stahl Empire. Moonmoon of Lupinis wanted wings but this suggestion did not receive any support Make Bananalon a UNAT 5 countries were present, 4 supported Lupaia, Novak & Stahl Empire and only AAC against. Notably it was formerly disputed between Kaneland and DPRSJ who supported and were not present respectively Protection of the Toastervision Song Contest The Toastervision is the single most important event culturally, politically and economically in the entire universe and it should therefore be protected from interuption and disturbances, in particular violent ones. The UN should declare whichever city is hosting the current Toastervision a protected zone upon confirmation by the Arsinos Broadcasting Union of the host city until after the end of the contest when delegations from all nations have made it home safely. Safe passage of official delegations should also be respected. With 1 abstention Empire 7 of 10 remaining nations voted with the threshold of 6 voting in favour Dalania, DPRSJ, Lupaia, Novak & Shaderia and only Kaneland voting against saying "I don't think this is neccessary. Only someone with no morality and an extreme desire to win would purposefully intimidate candidates and we're all friends here. Right. If you agree Click Here!" 3 nations did not arrive on time Lexilo & Lupinis to vote but regardless the motion would have passed. "Abstention by default" system A way to deal with countries that will be away for long periods of time or have long periods of inactivity at the UN or little to no intention to vote on issues could be put into an 'abstention by default' category that means that by default they abstain on issues but still retain the right to vote when they choose to vote to. This would be both a voluntary option but also something that happens to countries that are too inactive that would be placed in the category automatically based on some kind of threshold though this may not be needed when a deadline is introduced. A period of a week or two was suggested by lupaia depending on the urgency of the motion 6 out of 11 nations voted on this with all 6 voting in favour Dalania, Kaneland, Lupaia, Novak & Stahl Empire. 5 nations did not vote before it was passed Landland, Lexilo, Lupinis & Shaderia but the motion would have passed regardless. In the future a motion wont be passed upon the threshold being reached but on the deadline/turn of each 'cycle'. Majority support required for UN membership This proposal was to change the 50% rule for being accepted into the UN to requiring a majority support from current members to be accepted. The 50% rule was perceived to be biased towards accepting members over rejecting them as a 50-50 split would result in automatic acceptance. 8 out of 11 nations were present with 6 in favour Lexilo, Lupaia, Novak, Shaderia & Stahl Empire Kaneland abstaining and AAC against. Mandates The UN should step in to negotiate the Stahl Empire vs DPRSJ/Kaneland/AAC situation The brown and sticky is about to hit the fan. 9 out of 11 nations were present and Lupinis absent 5 nations voted in favour Landland, Lupaia, Shaderia & Stahl Empire, 2 nations abstained from voting & Novak while 2 nations were against & Kaneland Lexilo calls on the UN General Assembly to respond to the Salopian Civil war as one body - This resolution seeks to send in UN peace keepers into the region and open up talks between the two sides 6 nations were present all of which voted for DPRSJ, Kaneland, Lexilo, Novak & Stahl Empire Ban armies wearing purple This proposal was originally tit-for-tat aggression in response AACs 'Ban supernatural forces fighting wars' proposal by Shaderia, who also stated that no one should feel like they've been killed by tinky winky. Other delegates saw the usefulness in this proposal in that it could allow aid organisations to better operate in war zones by wearing purple 6/11 countries were present with 5 voting in favour Lupinis, Novak, Shaderia & Stahl Empire and just the AAC against.